


What a Catch

by hamelott



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, please read as platonic or romance, pure fluff, whatever floats ur goat man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamelott/pseuds/hamelott
Summary: Prompt: Can you write Cass catching Jake (like when he caught her all times in s1) please?fluff. just...pure fluff.





	

Jacob Stone was a ridiculous man. Cassandra had known it from the first day she’d met him, and he had nearly jumped for joy when he saw Excalibur, the flying sword. She’d known it when he’d screamed at Eve that they’d found a room full of skulls with a voice filled equally with fear and utter excitement.

But he also helped keep Cassandra grounded. He was the first person in a long time who was able to do that. He was the first person that she could remember who could help her recover from her attacks; the first person who could help her focus on the now and not the then. She couldn’t even count the number of times his soft, soothing voice and warm hands had enveloped her and kept her close – kept her safe.

Jacob Stone meant the world to her, but Cassandra wasn’t really sure how she could show it. Jacob had spent his entire life with people who either took him for granted or hadn’t even really known who he was, so he wasn’t very trusting when it came to other people telling him he was important to them.

This exact topic was on Cassandra’s mind as the team was scouting out a location. Which, to be fair, wasn’t exactly the most surprising thing in the world as everything was always on her mind. She and Jacob had split off together in search of the thing that was wreaking havoc in the town the Clippings Book had sent them to. Jenkins was pretty sure it was an evil leprechaun or something else equally as silly.

Cassandra had her mouth open to ask Jacob a question when, suddenly, he pitched forward dangerously. Cassandra yelped a bit, arms reaching out and wrapping around his shoulders and chest, holding him up. Ahead of them, they saw a man no taller than Cassandra’s hips, running away and cackling.

Jacob, startled, glanced at Cassandra, whose arms were still wrapped around him. She gave him a tentative smile. “Don’t worry; I’ve got you.”

Jacob gave her back a wide smile, warmer than the sun in the sky. He nodded. “Yeah, Cassie. I know you do.”

And that was it. That was what Cassandra wanted him to know, more than anything. She had his back just as much as he did hers. And he apparently understood that.

She stepped away but reached down and gripped his hand. “C’mon, let’s get him!”

She dragged Jacob down the street behind her and got to hear his giant, loud laugh the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoyed reading this silly jassandra purity.
> 
> (ps sorry for spamming the Librarians tag with my name)


End file.
